This contract (NO 1-AI-02228) extends professional research capability (Dr. Dean) of the field lab of the Pacific Research Section and provides technical support for the existing professional staff of the Section. The primary objective of Dr. Dean's research program is to elucidate the epidemiology and public health significance of newly dicovered viral and other infectious agents of diarrheal disease in man. Considerable time was spent in becoming proficient in electron microscopy and various serologic procedures. Collaborative studies have been initiated with a clinical group in Hawaii and with one in Rangoon, Burma. Rotaviruses have been demonstrated in 30 per cent of an initial group of fecal specimens from Burma and antibodies to these agents are common in sera from various Pacific Islands. Technical support under the contract has been mainly for the dengue and arbo virus vector research (See Projects ZO1-AI-00113-05, 00163-01, 00115-03 and 00114-06 - all LPD.)